fikcjatotalnejporazkifandomcom-20200216-history
Dobry nawigator to podstawa
W poprzednim odcinku czternaście osób trafiło do programu :Wirtualny świat totalnej porażki" Chociaż z początku niezbyt entuzjastycznie, to ostatecznie wszyscy zgodzili się na udział. Dzięki specjalnej maszynie wirtualnej rzeczywistości przenieli się do dżungli, gdzie podzieleni już na drużyny muszą przedostać się na drugą stronę lasu. Niby proste, jednak istnieje małe utrudnienie- pułapki i...dinozaury. Jak im się uda? Czy będą w stanie współpracować posiadając tak odmienne charaktery? o tym dowiecie się w najnowszym odcinku! Czołówka: Wszyscy znajdują się na okrągłym polu, kamera pokazuje każdego z góry, a następnie widoczne są szybko wyświetlane twarze uczestników. Obraz zaczyna się zmieniać. Wszyscy spadają w dół. W locie Anthony gra na gitarze, zauważa że jest kręcony i trąca kamerę w bok, tak że teraz pokazuje roześmianą Danielę robiącą fikołki w powietrzu, Lukas leci obok i czyta książkę siedząc na deskorolce. Erin i Varen poprawiają sobie na wzajem włosy po czym przepychają się między sobą do kamery, widać lecące karty i Frankiego oraz Laurie w nie grających. Obraz staje się nieco ciemniejszy i ukazuje Aki i Kayę z zaplecionymi na piersi rękami, za nimi w ciemnej poświacie stoi Markus uśmiechając się złowieszczo, za jego plecami stoi Seth wyglądający równie mrocznie, lecz nagle wszystko się rozjaśnia wraz z jego szczerym uśmiechem, biegnie do przodu i wpada na Yui, która z kolei wpada na Willy'ego i zaplątuje swoje dłonie w jego różowych włosach, patrzą na siebie i się śmieją. Wszyscy z łomotem uderzają o ziemię, a wraz z nimi wielki napis "WIRTUALNY ŚWIAT TOTALNEJ PORAŻKI" Player Killer Kaya z dość nie miłą miną: - Dobra ludzie, czy tego chcemy czy nie musimy współpracować. A więc kto ma jakąś...powiedzmy dobrą orientację w terenie? Nikt się nie odezwał. Lukas: - Umm może spróbujemy się najpierw zapoznać, żeby było nam łatwiej działać razem i... Aki: - Chrzanić to. Nie szczególnie mnie obchodzą wasze imiona, nie mówiąc już o czymś więcej, po prostu wykonajmy to durne zadanie. Zdaje mi się, że musimy iść na północ, bynajmniej w tamtym kierunku podążyli nasi rywale. Daniela zaczęła wspinać się na drzewo. Anthony: - Co ty wyprawiasz? Daniela: - Za mną! Krzyknęła po czym zaśmiała się cicho, chociaż z początku cała drużyna patrzała na nią jak na idiotkę, to jednak postanowili za nią pójść. Game Master: Yui: - Jesteś pewna, że tam powinniśmy pójść? Laura: - Tak mi się zdaje. Wychowałam się praktycznie w lesie, więc nawet w wykreowanym komputerowo jestem w stanie się poruszać. Yui: - Co za ulga, przynajmniej się nie zgubimy. Markus: - To przeurocze dziewczęta, ale zamiast gawędzić bez sensu mogłybyście pomyśleć co zrobimy z tymi wielgachnymi stworzeniami, które mogą nam zaraz odgryźć głowy? Willy: - Myślę, że mam pomysł. Ale musimy się pospieszyć zanim nas zauważą. Wszyscy przytakują głowami, na co Willy popycha ich do jeziora pełnego błota, po czym sam tam wskakuje. Każdy po zanurzeniu się w tej brązowej mazi jest praktycznie niewidoczny. Varen: - Fuj fuj fuj jakie to ohydne! Koleś zabiję cię. Wiesz jak bardzo zaszkodzi to moim włosom? Erin: - Aaa! To całe się lepi. Zabierzcie to coś ode mnie! Erin zaczyna strzepywać błoto z ręki, przez co wpada na Setha. ten się odwraca i patrzy na nią spodełba. Seth: - Na Twoim miejscu...-zaczął po czym uśmiechnął się szczerze i pogodnie- Zostawiłbym to błoto. Słyszałem, że dobrze działa na cerę. Wszyscy patrzą zszokowani na gościa, który chociaż z początku wydawał się przerażający, teraz uśmiechał się do nich. Erin: - Na serio? Oo czad. Narcystyczne rodzeństwo pognało do przodu. Seth: - No przynajmniej nie będą narzekać. Yui: - Hej, jesteś całkiem spoko, chociaż przyznam że mnie nieco przerażałeś z początku. Jestem Yui, a ty? Seth: - Jestem Seth, miło mi poznać. Wiesz ludzie zawsze tak reagują, przywykłem. Markus: - oh zamknijcie się już, to że jestesmy dobrze zakamuflowani nie oznacza, ze te przeklęte stworzenia nie mogą nas usłyszeć! Nie mam zamiaru przegrać tego zadania przez jakąś bandę idiotów do których mnie przydzielono. Willy prychnął cicho i zmierzył rywala wzrokiem. Jednak żadne z nich nie miało już odwagi się odezwać, ze strachu o kolejną nerwową reakcję Markusa. Player Killer Lukas: -Eee Daniela, jesteś pewna, że idziemy w dobrym kierunku? Daniela: - Oczywiście! Mój węch mnie jeszcze nigdy nie zawiódł. Idziemy w dobrym kie...ahahahaa Dziewczyna zaśmiała się, bo kiedy nastąpiła na jedną z gałęzi włczyła się zapadnia i wszyscy spadli w dół. Aki: - Wiedziałam, żeby tej świrusce nie ufać! I jak my się mamy teraz z tąd wydostaniemy?! Anthony wskazując palcem w górę na latające stwory, które wyglądały dość przerażająco - Szczerze mówiąc bardziej bym się przejmował tym! Stworzenia głośno zaskrzeczały: Mage: - Nie wiem jak wam, ale mi się zdaje, że one wołają na obiad Kaya kucając i zakrywając rękoma głowę: - Weźcie ich a nie mnie! Jestem taka młoda, jeszcze nawet nie zrobiłam prawka! Z resztą mam jeszcze 10 milionów do wygrania! Anthony: - Nie dramatyzuj, nikt tu nie umrze. Frankie: - Dokładnie. Nic nic nam tu nie grozi. Mage: - Póki jesteśmy w tym dole ic nam się nie stanie. Jeden z ptaszysk wleciało do nich, i w swój ogromny dziób złapało Mage i porawo znowu na gorę. Gdy drużyna straciła ją z oczu dało się usłyszeć odgłosy walki, rozbryzgała się nawet krew. Aki: - myślicie, że jak bardzo ją zmasakrowały? Nim ktokolwiek zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć do wnętrza dziury wleciało długie pnącze Frankie: - Co jest? Mage: - No dalej pospieszcie się! Każdy po kolei zaczął się wspinać po tej prowizorycznej inie, będąc jednocześnie w szoku, że ich blond włosa koleżanka zdołała jakoś umknąć. Gdy wszyscy stanęli tuż obok niej zobaczyli półżywe stworzenia leżące na ziemi. Anthony: - Dziewczyno coś ty im zrobiła? Mage: - No wiesz trenowało się trochę sztuki walki. Anthony: - No nieźle, jestem pod wrażenie dziewczynko. Mage: - trochę szacunku, chłopczyku, bo skończysz jak te mutanty. Dziewczyna poszła przodem, a Anthony uśmiechnął się tylko i obejrzał za nią, gdy przeszła tuż obok Pokój zwierzeń: Anthony: - Mmmm ostra z niej lala. Lubię takie. Game Master: Yui szeptem - Wstrzymajcie powietrze Dinozaur swoją wielką głowę miał skierowaną dokładnie na przeciwko nich i przez chwile zdawać by się mogło, że ich dostrzegł, obserwował każdego przez chwilę swoimi wielkimi oczyskami, by po chwili stracić nimi jakiekolwiek zainteresowanie. Drużyna ze świstem wypuściła powietrze dopiero gdy oddalił się na kilkanaście metrów. Pokój zwierzeń: Laura: - Uff było blisko, a już tak się bałam. Ten kamuflaż to na prawdę świetna sprawa. Możliwe, że dzięki niemu uda nam się jakoś przetrwać. Z drugiej strony możemy też przegrać przez Erin i Varena. Oni są tacy...irytujący. ___ Erin: - Łeee bolą mnie stopy, zróbmy sobie przerwę. Varen: - Właśnie, to błoto wlazło mi pod paznokcie, zobaczcie w jakim one są stanie! Moja kosmetyczka będzie wściekła! Erin: - Myślicie, że jest tu gdzieś salon piękności? te dinozaury też mają okropną cerę, muszą coś z nią zrobić, żeby na starość... Yui: - Niech ich ktoś uciszy, błagam was. Seth: - No ale jeśli jednak dziewczyny chcą zrobić sobie przerwę, to może faktycznie... Yui: - Zapomnij, co najwyżej wy będziecie potrzebować przerwy. Ja osobiście czuję się w pełni sił. Laura: - Ja również Erin i Varen jednocześnie: - A ja nie Wszyscy ich zignorowali i szli dalej za blondynką. Laura: - Spokojne, za chwilę dojdziemy na miejsce. Markus, Seth, Laura, Yui i Willy przystanęli gdy zauważyli sznur zawieszony w taki sposób, że osoba po nadepnięciu na niego będzie wisiała na drzewie. Markus: - To są te ich 'pułapki'? Kto będzie na tyle głupi, by w nią wpaść. Erin: - I wtedy ja jej powiedziałam....Aaaa! Bunetka wisiała za jedną nogę na konarze i strasznie się miotała, rękoma uderzając w innych. Erin: - Ratujcie mnie, ratujcie! Seth: - No tak racja, kto może być na tyle głupi. Laura: - No chyba nie możemy jej tak zostawić, prawda? Markus: - A czemu nie? Powiemy najwyżej że zagryzły ją dinozaury czy coś... Willy: - Program jest na żywo, nikt nam nie uwierzy. Markus podszedł do drzewa i wyjętym z kieszeni scyzorykiem odciął linę przez co dziewczyna z łoskotem upadła na ziemię Angus przez jakieś głośniki: - Raz, dwa, raz dwa...to w ogóle działa? Aa no okej, a więc: uwaga mam ogłoszenie. Pamiętacie mówiłem, że macie dziesięć godzin do przejścia na drugą stronę dżungli? Cóż znudziło mi się czekanie, tak więc pozostała wam tylko godzina! Zespół który w całym składzie nie zjawi się tutaj przegra! A więc radził bym się spieszyć. To tyle, powodzenia! Player Killer: Mage: - On chyba sobie żartuje. Nie zdążymy! Daniela: - Jak to nie zdarzymy? Znam super fajną szybką drogę, która zaprowadzi nas na miejsce Aki: - Sorry, ale ja nie zamierzam ci ufać. Kaya: - Myślę, że nie mamy już wyjścia. Aki: - Ehh a więc prowadź świrnięta dziewczyno. Daniela: - łuuuhhu! Nie pożałujecie, zobaczycie! Dziewczyna pognała do przodu, a cała reszta szybkim tempem za nią. Biegli ile sił w nogach, przez dość długi czas, nie zauważając że krajobraz się zmienił. Jak wcześniej drzewa były gęsto osadzone, to teraz pojawiały się coraz rzadziej, po chwili znaleźli się na polu. Anthony: - Daniela, co to ma być? Daniela: - No chciałam wam pokazać to miejsce. Co nie że fajnie? Lukas: - Tak, jest całkiem przyjemne, ale w tej chwili nie ma to znaczenia, bo powinniśmy być po drugiej stronie dżungli. Frankie: - Dosłownie wywiodła nas w pole. Daniela: - Ahahaa ale my w godzinę nie zbladlibyśmy być nawet w połowie, więc uznałam, że znacznie lepiej będzie przyjść tutaj. Aki: - Zabiję ją! ZABIJĘ! Kaya: - Pomogę. ukryjemy tutaj razem zwłoki Daniela: - No co wy dziewczyny. Miłość i pokój. Angus przez głośniki: - A więc mamy zwycięzców! Drużyna Game Master dotarła jako pierwsza do linii mety! Brawo! Player Killer spotykamy się na eliminacji! Pokój zwierzeń; Aki: - Pierwsze zadanie. Pierwsze! A już zawaliliśmy. Chyba nie muszę tłumaczyć dzięki komu. Daniela: - Myślę, że nie odpadnę. Za to Aki... ona jest trochę zbyt nerwowa. __ Eliminacja Angus: - No muszę przyznać, że mnie zaskoczyliście. Byliście tuż obok miejsca z którego zaczynaliście. Co wy robiliście przez ten cały czas? Kaya: - Spytaj pani świruski. Angus: - Ooo wyczuwam małe napięcie. No cóż w każdym razie pod nogami macie małe urządzenia. Za ich pomocą będziecie oddawać głosy. Naciśnijcie przycisk z twarzą osoby, która według was powinna odpaść. Aki: - papa świrusko- naciska Frankie: - Mam nadzieję, że nie będziesz na mnie zła- naciska Daniela: - Lalalaaaaa- naciska Angus: - No dobra. Mamy wyniki. Każdy kto przejdzie dalej będzie dostawał czekoladkę. Rzecz jasna z moją podobizną- uśmiechnął się do kamery unosząc kciuki do góry- A więc Lukas łap! Lukas: - Dzięki gościu. Angus: - Kaya, Anthony i Frankie wy tez zostajecie dalej. I ty Mage również jesteś bezpieczna. Ekran przedziela się na pół po jednej stronie widać Danielę robiącą mostek, a po drugiej zirytowaną Aki. Aki: - No daj mi już tą czekoladkę, wszyscy wiedzą kto odpadnie. Angus: - Cicho! Ja tu buduję napięcie! Widzowie to uwielbiają. Aki: -Ehh. Angus: - No a więc ostatnia czekoladka ląduje do Aki! Daniela wracasz do domu! Daniela: - Co? Jak to? ktoś na mnie głosował? Kaya z ironią: - Tak to takie szokujące! Angus: - No a więc powiedzcie papa waszej koleżance. Prowadzący nacisnął przycisk, brunetka zaczęła rozmywać się w powietrzu, az w końcu całkiem zniknęła. Angus: - No więc to by było na tyle. Wszyscy udajcie się teraz z powrotem do świata rzeczywistego. mamy dla was przygotowane luksusowe hotele gdzie sobie wypoczniecie. Anthony: - Wreszcie. Jestem totalnie wykończony. Anthony: - To by było na tyle w tym odcinku. - powiedział kierując swoje słowa do kamery- Zapraszamy na kolejny odcinek Wirtualnego Świata Totalnej Porażki! Kategoria:Odcinki Wirtualnego Świata Totalnej Porażki